The Prince's Bonded
by Angel Dragonia2
Summary: In a world where every two people are bonded and there is a special organization made by the king to help put each person together with their bonded. It is now time for the same Organization that the king has made to help the King's sons and the King's guard to be with their destined! Rated M for future Violence in later chapters. Re-write in progress.


Okay so yeah... I am doing something probably stupid but I went back and re-read this story and It sounded...rushed...by a lot. Too many characters were introduced and there are just too many characters to begin with. so I have made some modifications. I hope everyone likes the re-written version.

I do not own Haikyuu.

I do however own my OCs.

* * *

The People of the Kingdom were Estatic. The Dabo, Also known as the Destined and Bonded Oragnization, had started looking for the Prince's destined. The people of the kingdom where throwing their Un-bonded children at the Organization to hopefully have one of their children to be bonded to the Princes. You see, Regardless of Gender, the princes were to marry their bonded. Their Father, King Ukai, had married the Queen that way and ended up falling deeply in love with her. So the King Firmly believed that it would be beneficial to his sons to marry their bonded. But this had been decided a while ago. Apparently a couple of the members of Dabo had found three of the son's destined. Ukai had demanded to have them and their family brought here to stay at the kingdom so the destined could get to know each other. They would be arriving sometime today. King Ukai had been surprised to find out that it was his oldest three to gain their bonded first. He prayed that his children would have the same kind of bond that he and his wife had.

Looking at the three oldest as they prepared themselves he smiled softly. Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi all looked ready to meet their bonded. Ukai wasn't too sure on who he wanted to take the throne. Daichi had excellent leading skills, Those would make him a great King one day, But he could not just look at Daichi without looking at how Supportive Sugawara is or how Compassionate Asahi is. All three of them would make great Kings. But looking at his other children..they all had great potential to be great Leaders. Seeing Sugawara helping Hinata get properly dressed he smiled softly. He had such wonderful children. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked over at Asahi.

" a-are you sure we are ready for this dad? I mean we are essentially meeting the people who we are going to spend our lives with..I...I don't wanna screw up" Ukai felt his eyes soften. Asahi was prone to panic attacks. But Daichi seemed to always remedy that. Seeing Sugawara storm over due to Daichi's command he smiled softly.

" NEGATIVITY BE-GONE!" He heard as Sugawara went a chop right to Asahi's side.

"Gah!" Asahi said as he held his side. Ukai chouldn't help but shake his head and spoke up.

" Alright everyone. It shouldn't be long before Daichi's, Sugawara's and Asahi's destined are here. I want best behavior this means you two... Hinata... Kageyama" Ukai said as he looked at the two. They in return sulked a little while glaring at the other.

"It's your fault Bakayama." Hinata grumbled

" Oi! Shut up Dumbass!" Kagayama said as he glared at the ball of sunshine

"Idiots of a feather fly together" Tsukki stated with a smug grin.

" Right Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chimed in.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki"

"Alright! since everyone seems ready Head down to the throne room. That is where we will be when we meet them." Ukai said to try and get them all to shut up. Once they started moving out he sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Father will we be presenting our gifts there too?" Sugawara asked while he, Daichi, and Asahi were there. Ukai thought for a moment before speaking.

" Yes. Be it alive or not." This made the boys tense and all nodded before rushing off to get their gifts.

xXxXx

"I can't believe these two are destined to two of the Princes." One of the guards said as he held a blanket wrapped around him.

" We were ordered by the Dabo to take them to the King. We disobey them It's like Disobeying the king. I'd rather take them to the king than face his wrath." The other guard said as he guided the horses that were pulling the carriage.

" I guess your right but at least I got two trophies out of it" the first guard said as he sighed.

"Stop Talking back there!" The head guard called back as he went back to talking to one of the members of Dabo.

" Well what ever We are almost to the Castle. " The first guard said.

"Hey! quit it back there!" The Second guard yelled out as he glared at the carriage as he felt his spot getting colder.

Arriving at the castle The guards made a path way blocking the public's view of the bonded who where the perfect match for the three eldest princes.

xXxXx

Back in the Castle the King and Princes were all Ukai was on his throne, His sons were all sat down in front of him in the 9 thrones below his. Daichi, Asahi and Sugawara were all standing on the throne room floor waiting for the bonded to walk in. Just then the doors opened to show the Dabo member walk in.

" My King...Princes... I have brought the Destined and their families. But...It might be a little... chaotic here forward... You see Only one of them can speak with you right now... the other two are currently...being brought in." The Dabo member said choosing his words as wisely as he could.

"What do you mean by that? Are they Injured? Should we go help them?" Asahi said worried about the other two bonded.

" No My Prince they are fine...for their situation at least. It's just they need multiple guards... to keep you princes safe." The Dabo member stated.

Daichi raised his eyebrow before looking at Sugawara and Asahi who looked Concerned so he decided to be the ice breaker. " Are they Spies? Prisoners? Thieves?"

"Well My Prince Daichi... to tell you the Honest truth.. Prince Asahi and Prince Sugawara's Destined are both Dangerous and are...unstable.. They are not insane per say... just.. scared and terrified. The Guards had a hard time getting to them... Prince Asahi's Destined froze nearly Half the men the King had gave us to round them up. Prince Sugawara's Bonded... well He isn't much better. If it wasn't for the Mage we had with us We would have lost all of the King's men to black flames and White Ice." The Dabo member stated looking at them.

The doors opened to show a woman with Curly bleach blonde hair that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a lovely light brown that almost complimented her pale skin. Next to her Thin frame was a lovely woman who she clearly got her frame from.

"Princes, Prince Daichi...May I present to you your bonded, Alexandra Jones." The Dabo member stated. But before he was able to speak any more he was Interrupted.

" My Princes' Please excuse the other two Bonded. Despite the Dabo and the guards only doing their duty They ended up hurting one of the Bonded more than they knew. The Smaller one used to be a play mate of mine. One of the Guards happened to see her Companions and thought the beasts were dangerous...and managed to capture them and seal them away. That was what caused her to freeze all of those men. The Companions is something she will need to calm down. And Until she calms down, her older brother, Who is the other bonded, will not calm himself down." Alexandra stated.

Daichi walked over since this female was his bonded and looked at her and thought about her words before speaking " Bring me this guard who sealed the beasts away. Also bring in the other two bonded. I do not care if they are dangerous or not. If you upset them then they cannot be held accountable for their actions" Daichi said to the Dabo member.

" But Prince Daichi!" The Dabo tried to defend the guards but Daichi just glared him down

" Guard first then the Bonded...Now." The Dabo member huffed before leaving to go do as he was told. Daichi on the other hand sighed and looked at Sugawara and Asahi " We will get this settled you two."

"Um... My Princes... I would also kindly ask that you do not mention on how they do not have a family member here with them... they are both Orphans so it is a touchy subject for them." Alexandra stated as she looked at them.

"Thank you for telling us. We will keep it in mind" Sugawara said as he smiled at the female. A Guard walked in after this and bowed to them.

"My Princes... you needed me?" The guard stated. A thick silence was present until the guard heard a growl.

"Give the beasts back to her now" Everyone was surprised to hear Asahi be the one to demand the beasts' freedom.

"But Prince Asahi! Those beasts are dangerous! they could ki-" The guard was struggling to breath as Asahi picked him up by the neck. That was about when 4 other guards came in with the other two bonded who happened to be heavily chained and tied up.

" I don't care if I die within the next 3 seconds! GIVE THEM BACK THIS INSTANT! You DON'T take from the bonded! If those beasts are hers then they stay with HER. I don't care if she can control them or not! And you four! Release them at Once! Or your next!" Asahi growled out. The guards instantly gulped and quickly started to un-do the binds on the two bonded.

The Guard that was being held by Asahi did as he was told and let the two beasts out of the Prison inside of his body. The Two beasts looked like Giant Saber-tooth tigers. When the guards managed to un-bind the two Bonded the little girl with dirty hair and clothes cried out as she saw the two giant cats. Once the binds were completely off she took off running towards the two beasts and clung to them crying. The one of the beasts in turn calmed themselves and cuddled into the small girl as if trying to calm her. The male glared around his fingers in a snapping position as he looked around as he moved closer to his sister and got in a protective position in front of her as he glared at everyone. Asahi walked over and stood a couple feet away before sitting down on the ground.

" Can I speak with her?" Asahi kindly asked.

" Not until you answer my questions!" The male growled out glaring at the male as he kept an eye on the room.

"We will answer anything for you two if you answer some of our questions as well." Sugawara said as he walked over and placed a hand on Asahi's shoulder.

"Why are we here?" The protective male asked as he glared at the two.

" The Dabo organization were looking for our Destined. Father wants us to marry our Destined. Now...What are your names?" Sugawara asked looking at the male.

" I'm Marcus Swan... and thats my sister Snow. Now what are Destined...exactly?" Marcus asked cautiously.

" y-you don't know? Ah well you see Destined are two people with one mark on their body indicating who they belong with. It's often told that these two people often have one connected soul. Each of the people having one half of the soul. Apparently you are my Destined and your little sister over there is my brothers Destined. Are you calming down some knowing all of this?" Sugawara asked looking at the male.

" Yes I am. I like to know whats happening around us. Are we safe here?... who got the guards off of us?" Marcus asked looking at both of them.

"Daichi was the one who had the Dabo member bring you and your sister here after they brought you to the castle... but it was Asahi that freed the beasts and you two." Sugawara stated.

" Can I please see her now?" Asahi asked. He was calmed down enough to be back into his Timid personality. This actually caught the small girls attention.

" Brother who is that?" She asked softly. Her voice was soft like wind chimes and Asahi was sure if she had a proper bath and clothing she would totally look like a princess. Just this thought made Asahi blush a little and smile softly.

"That is Prince Asahi... Apparently he is your Destined... Your other half." Marcus explained to her.

" Are you Okay now? Your friends aren't hurt are they? I'll punish the guards myself if they are." Asahi asked her. The Small girl blushed hiding behind her older brother.

" Yin and Yang are fine." there was a growl from one of them and the girl perked up a little " Yin says you were the one that saved them... thank you. You won't take them from me...will you?" This made Marcus glare at Asahi protectively.

"No. I would never take your friends from you. In fact if you wish I can give them some special jewelry so the guards don't mess with them again." Asahi said as he looked at her. He wasn't scared of Marcus...No that wasn't right. It was more like he wasn't paying attention to the male since all of his attention was on Snow and her 'friends'. The way the small girls eyes sparkled after he had offered the beasts protection. Was it bad that he already adored the small girl.

" Really?! You can do that for them?!" She asked. Seeing Asahi nodded she didn't hesitate to run over and tackle him to the ground. This in turn made the beasts run over and lay on his arms before he could hug Snow.

While that was all happening Sugawara took his time looking over Marcus. The males Pitch black hair made his Fair skin look almost ghostly. But both seemed to bring out the pretty Sky blue eyes of his. He was on the taller side of things unlike his sibling and he looked Muscular. Sugawara was almost tempted to ask if the male happened to be a guard before things went down the hole for them. Sugawara walked over to Marcus slowly and calmly before offering his hand.

"Have you calmed yourself?" Sugawara asked as he looked at the male.

Marcus seemed to look over Sugawara as he spoke. Sugawara looked like an Angel to him. White hair much like his little sisters. Prettier eyes than his sister though. He felt like he could get lost in them for ages. That beauty mark on his face too. All of it just seemed to draw him in. Marcus didn't realize it but he pushed the hand away and he pulled the male into his arms.

" I'll protect you...my little Angel" Marcus muttered as he wrapped his strong arms around Sugawara. This in turn made Suga blush madly as he was held.

Daichi just chuckled as he watched his brothers before turning to look at Alexandra " I am sorry I wanted to resolve the issue and make sure nothing bad would happen. I did not mean to ignore you." He said as he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"N-No it's fine. I understand. I have plenty of people who I have done it to as well. I understand your intentions and I too wanted to make sure my friends would be alright after all that." She stated as she blushed looking at him.

"I'm glad my Destined is such a level headed person like I am... You'll need it with my brothers.." Daichi said in almost a dreaded tone. He didn't want to introduce this woman to his brothers. Not because he didn't like her...but because his brothers were...rather loud.

" GWAHHHHH I WANNA GO PET THE BEASTS!" Hinata seemed to yell out as he got up not being able to resist anymore.

" Oi! Dumbass! Don't just go running up to them!" Kageyama yelled out as he got up and hurried after the Orange haired hyper ball.

"Let him be eaten thats one less person to compete with." Tsukki said with a smirk.

"Well they seem lively." Alexandra said with a soft giggle.

" I'm glad you think so. they just seem like a pain in the ass to me" Daichi couldn't help but groan out. But he heard a giggle to the side and he looked over to see Alexandra smiling as she watched Hinata get chased around. He couldn't help but smile softly himself. " Would you like to meet them?"

"Can I?!" Alexandra asked a little excited. Not noticing her mothers smile from behind her. " I mean I have never had siblings and the closest ones were Marcus and Snow."

"My brothers are your brothers. " Daichi said as he looked at her excited face. " And with My brothers being Destined with Marcus and Snow... they are now your siblings too. Sure it would be siblings in law but Siblings all the same."

" I'd like that. Lets go introduce me to your family" Alexandra smiled softly as she took the males offered arm. Walking with Daichi closer to the males family she smiled happily. She was going to be introduced to her future family.

"Daichi! Your Destined is so pretty!" Ryunosuke couldn't help but cry out. " I hope my Destined is as pretty as yours!"

"Thank you. Prince Ryunosuke." Alexandra said as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh...oh my god...she knows my name... YUU SHE KNOWS MY NAMEEEEEEE" Ryunosuke yelled as he tore off his shirt and started to twirl it around in the air.

"Of course she does Idiot. Your a Prince" Yuu said as he looked at his easily impressed brother.

"Ryu! I look away for a minute and you have your shirt off in front of my bonded!" Daichi yelled at just giggled as she watched them all interact with each other.

" Gah! Sorry Daichi! I got exicted and I forgot!" Ryunosuke said as he quickly put his shirt back on.

"You don't have to keep calling us Princes, Alexandra. Your my bonded so you can just call us by our names." Daichi stated as he looked at her.

"Yeah Yeah! Call me Yuu!" Yuu said as he hurried over to them. Alexandra thought for a minute before smiling.

" Yuu-chan~ Ryu-chan~" Alexandra called out watching their reactions. Ryunosuke stopped his movements and Yuu clutched his heart.

"DAICHIIIIIII" Yuu and Ryunosuke said as they tackled Daichi.

"You marry her! You marry her right now! I want an older Onee-san!" Yuu said as he shook Daichi.

"She's too cute! You can't let her slip though your fingers!" Ryunosuke yelled as he also shook Daichi.

"OKAY OKAY! GOD! GET OFF ME!" Daichi yelled at both of them as Alexandra just giggled

Once they were gone Daichi got up and dusted himself off as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came over Smiling Daichi motioned to them " Alexandra these two are the youngest. The blond is Tsukishima and the freckled one is Yamaguchi the youngest." He stated before looking at her.

Alexandra smiled to both of them. " It's nice to meet my soon to be brothers."

Tsukishima tisked " You seem pretty calm for being told you are going to be marrying a prince. It's almost as if you have a motive."

Alexandra blinked before giggling " I always dreamed about marrying my Destined. I happen to be a bit of a romantic. So sorry if it seems weird. Just thinking of two destined marrying and completing the two halves of a soul... it's beautiful and Romantic."

Daichi smiled to her before glaring at Tsukishima. The Blonde raised his hands up giving up and started to head off to meet the other destined. Hinata hurried over and calling for Daichi to save him before Daichi caught him. Fixing the smaller males outfit he sighed " Hinata. This is my Bonded Alexandra. Alexandra this is Hinata. he's the oldest of the younger ones...believe it or not."

"Hey!" Hinata whined at Daichi's harsh teasing.

Alexandra smiled at him and looked at Kageyama who was hurrying over " And who is this one?"

" Oh That's Bakayama!" Hinata said before receiving a harsh slap to the back of the head from Daichi. " Kageyama. but feel free to call him Bakayama."

"Oi! Dumbass! Don't introduce me like that!" Kageyama said as he started to chase after the orange haired male again.

Daichi sighed as he watched the chaos that was his family. " It's always like this... I just wish they would all calm down." He groaned out.

Asahi looked over to Daichi and he smiled as he stayed laying on the ground using his hands to rub the under side of the Beasts' chest. He looked at the small girl on his chest and he sighed contently He didn't mind this too much. It felt comfortable to him and to be honest, It had been a long time since he had felt fur. Hearing Hinata and Kageyama he turned his attention to them as they ran around. Looking down at Snow he sighed softly.

" Snow. Would it be alright if my brothers came and met your friends?" Asahi asked as he looked at the small girl.

"Huh?" Snow looked up and around seeing Hinata and Kageyama running around.

" Bakayama I just wanna see them! leave me alone!" Hinata yelled out as he ran around to get away from Kageyama.

" Oi! Dumbass! They will tear your face off if you even look at them wrong! now come back to the throne with me!" Kageyama yelled even though he wished to see the huge beasts as well.

" Sure. As long as they are Nice...like you... Yin and Yang both like you..." Snow said with a blush.

"R-Really?" Asahi asked with a soft blush on his face. Seeing her blush and nod made him smile " I'm glad they like me. I like them too. But I think I like you more... do you think they will have issues with that?"

" n-no I don't think they would." Snow stuttered out.

" Would you have an issue with that?" Asahi asked looking at her with soft eyes.

"n-no!" Snow stuttered out her face turning a cute pink.

"Okay... Hinata...Kageyama..." Asahi called out. Both boys seemed to stop and look at Asahi even though Asahi's voice was soft. " Come over here. You two wanted to pet Yin and Yang right?"

" Wahhhh they have cool names too!" Hinata called out as he hurried over and stopped right before the big feline.

" Will they bite?" Kageyama asked as he walked closer to them.

" Not if you are gentle" Asahi said as he looked at his brothers. " Remember that bird I saved? pet them like that on their heads. Slowly not to scare them" Hinata did as he was instructed and so did Kageyama reluctantly.

" gwaaa Their fur is super soft! I could just cuddle them all day." Hinata whispered out as he started to pet the beast with both hands which recieved a rumbling purr from it.

" He's right... Asahi your destined is super cool. Having these beasts around all the time... Will they be yours too? or..." Kageyama asked looking at his older brother.

" Well that is still up for talk. I don't want to take them from her.. they are her special friends after all. If it comes down to it they will be exclusively hers... but I will be making them collars to alert the guards that these Beasts belong to the Royal family and are to be protected...not claimed. That is my gift for her since she is my Destined" Asahi stated.

" I..I wouldn't mind them...being both of ours... I mean...I don't have a gift for you... so would that be alright?" Snow asked looking up at him.

"Of course. I didn't expect a gift from you. But thank you for sharing your friends with me. It makes me really happy." Asahi said smiling.

"n-not friends... I Adopted them... someone killed their parents... I took care of them..." Snow said as she hid her face.

"oh...so your their mama..." Asahi thought for a minute before smiling more " Would that make me their papa then?"

"O-Only if you want!" Snow said blushing cutely " Marcus does a good job but they don't like Marcus! But they like you!" She stuttered out.

" I would love to be their Father Snow." Asahi said with a soft smile.

"GAHHHHH ASAHI IS ALREADY A PAPA~! I'M AN UNCLEEEEEEEEEE!" Hinata yelled out as he ran back over to Ryu and Yuu.

"What?! Where are the children?!" Ryu yelled out.

" It's the big beasties!" Hinata yelled out " His destined adopted them as her babies! He agreed to be their papa! I'm an uncle to beastiesssss!" Hinata called out excited.

"hahaha! Asahi the father of beasts! I knew you had it in you Asahi!" Yu yelled out happily.

"D-Don't mind them." Asahi said to her. He watched as Snow looked over at them in curiosity.

" Who are they A-Asahi" Snow asked looking at him.

"They are my brothers. They are nice once you get to know them. Some come off as mean but their intentions are pure." Asahi said looking at her.

" M-More brothers..?" Snow said a little worried.

" It's fine if you don't want to meet already met a couple though" Asahi said with a soft smile.

"I did?" Snow said looking at him a little confused. Yin and Yang were off his arms curled up together next to them so Asahi sat up and turned her around and pointed to his brothers.

" That one is Sugawara. He is your brothers Destined... his other half." He said. Once she nodded after memorizing his face he moved on as he pointed to Hinata. " That is Hinata. The's the Oldest of the younger four of my brothers. He was the one who said that Yin and Yang's fur was soft. He's also the most expressive out of everyone here. I think he takes it after my Okaa-san." He stated softly. Once he was sure she was alright he continued " This one is Kageyama. He may look scary but he isn't all that bad. He'll yell a lot but it's mostly directed to Hinata. Interesting fact. Kageyama also has Ice powers. Hinata has fire powers... so I think you, your brother, Hinata and Kageyama will get along nicely. Hinata always loves making friends though so if he starts to bother you just politely tell him to leave you alone for a while. He won't mind." Asahi said as he wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe. " the one over there by my father, the king, is Daichi. He's Destined to your friend Alexandra. That is all you met so far. There are still Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Yuu, and Ryunosuke" He stated.

"C-Could I meet them too?" She stated out.

" Of course. I am sure they would love to meet you... But I do have to ask... would you like a bath before that? I am sure you can't be comfortable being all dirty." Asahi said politely.

"what?" Snow muttered for looking at herself and seeing that she was covered in dirt. "o-oh no..I'm sorry did I get you dirty?" she asked panicked.

"No No I am fine. I am more concerned about you. I want to make sure you are fine." Asahi said with a soft smile.

" o-okay. I'd like a bath.." Snow said before getting up and offering her hand to him.

"Thanks and alright" He said taking her hand and getting up. But before he could lead her off He heard Yuu and Ryunosuke.

" ASAHIIII I KNOW YOU AREN'T RUNNING OFF WITH THE MOTHER OF THE BEASTS! I WANNA MEET HERRRRR" Yuu yelled out as he started running over.

" Wait for us Asahiii~!" Ryuunosuke called out. Asahi couldn't help but sigh softly.

" Well Looks like you will be meeting them before your bath. Sorry about that." Asahi said looking at her with a soft smile. He saw her eyes sparkling a little and he couldn't help but smile more.

"It's okay." Snow said as she patted down her dress trying to look presentable as Yuu and Ryunosuke came over.

" Hiya! I'm Yuu and this is Ryuunosuke. We're Asahi's younger brothers!" Yuu said proudly as he pointed to himself and Ryuunosuke.

"H-Hello. I'm Snow Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you both Onii-sans" She bowed politely. When she came back up and looked at them she could have swore she broke them both. Ryuunosuke looked like his heart had been ripped out and Yuu had tears coming down his face. She looked at Asahi wondering if she had done something wrong but Asahi's smile to her reassured her that she was fine. Maybe they were both just weirdos?

" S-She Called us Onii-san...Ryuu! SHE CALLED US ONII-SAN!" Yuu said snapping out of it

" YES! I FINALLY HAVE A LITTLE IMOTO TO SPOIL! " Ryuunosuke yelled out hugging Yuu.

" She's so cute and tiny too! and those beasts... Gahhh Asahi is so lucky!" Yuu sobbed out as he held onto the other male.

" Yin and Yang wouldn't mind playing with you guys.. if that is what you are crying about...?" Snow said not too sure on why they were crying.

"Wahhh really?!" Yuu said snapping out of it. Snow nodded as she looked at them and Yuu smiled brightly " Which one is Yin and which is Yang?! Are they rough when they play? Could we ride them? their so big!"

"Yin is the one with the Yellow and brown eyes Yang is the one with the Blue and green eyes." Snow said as she looked at them. " They aren't too rough but then again they have only ever played with me. As for riding them... they are big enough to carry people... but I've never tried." She stated as she looked at them.

" Ha like they would like two monkeys ride them" a voice said making Snow look over to see a male with blonde hair and glasses walk over along with a dark green haired male following him.

" Oi Tsukishima shut up!" Ryuunosuke said glaring at the male.

" Ah, Snow This is Tsukishima...but people call him Tsukki for short He's the second youngest. The male behind him is our youngest brother Yamaguchi" Asahi said as he looked at them.

"A-Ah Hello Ototo-sans?" She asked as she looked at Asahi to see if she had messed she was surprised when Tsukishima was the one to respond.

" I am sorry about these four knuckle heads Onee-san. I am sure if you told Daichi-Onii-sama then he'll get them away from you." Tsukishima stated.

" Right!" Yamaguchi chimed in. " Also if you need any help I am sure Sugawara-onii-sama will help you out too!" Yamaguchi said with a smile.

Sugawara looked over when he heard his name and he smiled seeing that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were talking to Asahi's destined. It made him smile that they were interacting with others. Turning his attention back to the male holding him he smiled as he rested his head on the males shoulder. Marcus tightened his hold on the male a little as he heard voices get closer to him Looking around he saw the Orange haired boy and the black haired male with blue eyes walk over and he glared at them.

" Oi Dumbass don't bother them right now." Kageyama yelled out

" Come on We met Daichi and Asahi-onii-sama's destined! I wanna meet Suga-Onii-sama's Destined!" Hinata whined out.

" Kageyama it's fine. I was just trying to calm him down." Sugawara said as he pulled away from Marcus who seemed to whine softly in dissatisfaction.

" So your Snow-onee-san's older brother..." Hinata called out as he looked Marcus over.

"Yes...who are you?" Marcus said in a distrustful tone.

"I'm Hinata. Suga-onii-sama's little brother. This is Kageyama! He's my little brother!" Hinata said smugly

" Oi! Dumbass I'm younger than you by a 4 minutes!" Kageyama yelled out blushing a little.

" Hey you two calm down on the yelling" Sugawara scolded. But he was brought out of his scolding by a chuckle. Looking up he couldn't help but smile softly when he saw Marcus' soft smile.

" Nice to meet you two. I'm Marcus Swan... and yes I am Snow's older brother. Lets see...she's 17 this year...so I am 21 one I believe..." Marcus stated in thought.

"Wow! Your older than Suga-onii-sama!" Hinata called out surprised.

Kageyama couldn't help but hit Hinata on the back of his head " Oi your being Rude to Suga-onii-sama."

Marcus looked at Sugawara who seemed just exhausted with them. Smiling he looked at them. " Oi. Not to be rude... but could you two leave? Your making my Angel tired with just listening to you two."

Kageyama blinked and He saw Hinata about to Object but he grabbed Hinata's shirt " Sure. I am sure you want to do other things." He said as he started to drag Hinata off.

"You didn't have to chase them off like that." Sugawara said looking at him softly.

"Your tired. I can tell" He said as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled Sugawara's neck

"Well... Asahi was nervous last night he could barely get any sleep. I think I might have stayed up with him..." Sugawara said with a soft yawn. " I want you to meet the brothers first before we are able to go off and get to know each other..."

Marcus grumbled before picking up Sugawara " We'll do that later. Lets go find somewhere for you to sleep." He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Annnd I think that is where I am going to end it there. Sorry the first chapter is so long.

The way I am going to do this I think there will be 25+ chapters where as with the previous plan...I didn't know how many there was and I didn't really have a plot...now I do have one so yay.


End file.
